


Vodka Cranberry

by whenlifegivesyou_lemon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and George, Drunken Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 2:30 AM, M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Party, Pickpockets, asf, dreamnotfound, drunk, i like tagging stuff this is fun, im awake now, im super sexy very good writer also dnf, its fine tho, karlnap, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlifegivesyou_lemon/pseuds/whenlifegivesyou_lemon
Summary: “Oh yeah?” Dream knew exactly what he was doing. He tightened his grip on George’s waist, eliminating all remaining space between them.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Vodka Cranberry

**Author's Note:**

> hi readers!! this is my first dnf fic and i wrote it at like 2 am today instead of doing homework. it turned out pretty good, actually. i hope this does well. anyways. thank you kindly to @whenlifegivesyoulime for editing this. i adore you. okay. happy reading :)

It was far too late for Dream to be out still. He wasn’t particularly fond of parties, let alone the ones in which the main objective is to get as wasted as humanly possible. Admittedly, it was quite a spectacle; drunken and lusty teenagers littering the basement of Dream’s best friend, Sapnap. 

Dream wasn’t one to get drunk or smoke weed with Sapnap in said basement, but he liked how the alcohol made him feel warm and softened the harshness of the world’s design. He sipped responsibly on a vodka cranberry, though the vodka was hardly there. 

He continued people-watching. He saw his friends dominate the dance floor and couldn’t help but laugh. Wilbur had two women extremely close to him, Karl extremely close to Sapnap, and Quackity meshed somewhere in the mix, having the time of his inebriated life. Dream laughed to himself and ignored the growing urge to join them. He wouldn’t mind having someone that close to him.

It was around that time they first locked eyes. 

From inside the mix of pulsating teenagers, a lean, pale, gorgeous man locked eyes with Dream. He was undoubtedly drunk, but it didn’t make him any less showstopping. Dream felt his composure change, heart rate quicken. A million fuzzy thoughts raced through his mind, the main idea being, God, I wonder what he tastes like. 

Before he can process it, the beautiful man is stumbling through the crowd, making his way closer to Dream. He had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. His face was flushed from dancing in the group, though Dream’s ego liked to believe he made the other blush. 

“You okay there?” Dream shouted over the music to the man who had tripped at least twice over his own feet.

“Mmm,” Dream took his hum as a yes. “Why aren’t you out there?”

“Not a big fan of sweaty, drunk teenagers.” Dream replied playfully, and the man laughed an inappropriately loud laugh.

“What’s your name?” The man asked flirtatiously, playing with the strings of Dream’s hoodie.

Dream’s breath hitched at the touch. “It’s Dream,” He replied breathlessly as the man ran a finger down Dream’s chest.

“Hm,” The man replied, wrinkling his forehead in thought.

“What, you have a problem?” Dream teased, his voice dropping an octave.

“You might call it that,” The man’s voice was seductive, and Dream’s mind went to the apparent innuendo in that kind of reply. His face was undoubtedly bright red, but the unnamed man’s features were so soft through tipsy eyes that he couldn’t help it.

“Jesus, I don’t even know your name,” Dream said in a low voice, venturing a hand to the smaller man’s waist.

“George,” He breathed. Either Dream was drunker than he’d thought, or George was the most beautiful name he’s ever heard. 

“Well, George,” Dream pulled him in even closer, delighted by the sharp inhale from George’s mouth. “Why don’t we go dance,” He suggested, his voice barely a whisper. George was begging, lips parted, breathing heavily. Dream smelled the alcohol on George’s breath.

“I think there’s something I’d far prefer to that,” George’s accent was practically more intoxicating than the vodka cranberry in Dream’s free hand.

“Oh yeah?” Dream knew exactly what he was doing. He tightened his grip on George’s waist, eliminating all remaining space between them.

“Please,” George whined. Yes, whined. Dream couldn’t stand his lips being without contact anymore and leaned down to meet the other’s lips. The taste of their drinks of choice mingling was delicious, and god were his lips soft. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and Dream cursed himself for only having one free hand. Speaking of hands, where were George’s? The pure strength of the kiss had his guard completely down. 

George pulled away, leaving Dream’s lips so incredibly lonely. To his surprise, George snaked away from his grasp. Confused, Dream opens his mouth to speak. Was he a bad kisser?

George took a few paces back, then produced Dream’s wallet. Holding up the leather wallet, George raised an eyebrow and smirked confidently before disappearing back into the crowd.

Needless to say, that was the last time Dream allowed himself to get drunk at a large party.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda hot, right?? anyways thank you so much for reading <3 i found this prompt online and sheeeeesh i knew i wanted to write it. kudos and comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
